1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a printing apparatus and a printing head module thereof, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional printing apparatus and a printing head module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advance in computer-aided manufacturing (CAM), rapid prototyping (RP) has been developed by manufacturing industries, which can rapidly fabricate original concept designs. A RP technology may provide geometric shapes with limitations, and excellence of the RP technology is better demonstrated in more complex components. Moreover, manpower and processing time can be greatly reduced, and designed components on 3-D computer-aided design (CAD) can be realistically rendered in a short amount of time. Not only can the components be touched, but the geometric curves thereof can also be truly appreciated. Moreover, the assembly ability of the components can be tested, and even functional tests may be performed thereto.
A number of RP methods are available, such as fused deposition modeling (FDM) and laminated object manufacturing (LOM) and so on. However, in a three-dimensional printing apparatus currently using said RP methods for forming 3-D objects, a printing head thereof includes only one nozzle. Also, the nozzle usually requires to be smaller in diameter so that the 3-D object may achieve a standard of high resolution. Accordingly, the printing head usually takes longer time for extrusion molding a building material on a base through the nozzle, such that 3-D printing speed of the three-dimensional printing apparatus may lowered, resulting in poor efficiency of 3-D printing. Therefore, current three-dimensional printing apparatuses are still very inconvenient to use, which not only wastes manpower, but also limits the variation and flexibility of fabricated three-dimensional objects.